BATMAN: Arkham Asylum Terror
by DJ fresh beatz
Summary: I don't want to murder, I want to serve justice, so if I shot someone Batman would be done. The legacy of Batman would not live on any longer. Batman would have to put up the cape and cowl...


**COMISSIONER GORDON**

Arkham Asylum, The one place that hell and the earth meet. The place is filled with criminals that have been put away and have eventually escaped. We might as well shoot them all. But Batman won't do that. He hasn't ever picked up a gun, and he says he never will. I should go in there myself and kill 'em all. It's actually a justice, they won't have to worry about how they will die because they know that they're going to, and if they don't know they must be crazy, well they are in the one place that earth and hell meet.

**ROBIN**

You never know what it's like in one of those asylums until you've been in one. I haven't been a resident of Retard Town but I have put many people in that place. A few times I have on my own, once my own girlfriend. That really sucked but that's a story that she should tell because I barely remember it. I shot someone and they were temporarily paralyzed for about 4 days and Batman treated me like I just killed everyone in the world except all the loons that Batman has locked up. I know he doesn't want to keep on chasing those retards around it gets tiring. He also could be going through a mid-life crisis; you know he doesn't kill them so that he can keep on having thrill in his life.

Well he has been doing this since he was in his early 20's so it can't be the mid-life crisis. Why doesn't he just kill all of them? I've been living with him for 10 years (since I was 8) and every time he drops someone off the edge of a skyscraper I wish he wouldn't catch them, but every time he does. I just don't feel like this anymore. I'm sick of chasing those retards around, it gets tiring. I want some new Retards

**JOKER**

Ah batsy. That bat is gonna pay for everything he's done to me. You think I'm crazy blame BATMAN!

He knows I know but you didn't know that I knew who he knew knew was batman but he doesn't know that you know that you didn't know that I knew who he knew knew was batman, in other way more complicated words Bruce Wayne is Batman.

I bet you didn't know that I knew that. Arkham Asylum's terror started in such a way I could just laugh about it myself. It all started one night when the guard came by my cell so innocently whistling. He cracked the cell door.

"It's time in 15 minutes"

He whispered with a tone of a devious chuckle after that fateful sentence.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-OOH-OOH-OOH-OOH-OOH-HEE-HEE-HEE-HA" I laughed hysterically.

"Freak"

The guard said while he was nervous, freaked out, and scared just like how I want them to be.

"Ba-bang" I said, and right as I said that Hugo Strange shot the guard. The guard fell to the floor swiftly. Hugo dropped the gun on the floor.

"Thanks Hugo old boy."

"Shut up you freak."

"That's not nice Hugo. I would suggest that you be nice to me, considering I'm the only reason you could pull this off."

"Whatever you say Joker." Hugo said sarcastically. I hate him

"This week batman must come to the asylum or Many, Many people will die starting with Commissioner Gordon." Hugo said. Hugo went over to Two Face's cell.

"Heads I get out tails I don't" Two Face says. He flips the tricked coin that always lands on tails

"DARNIT!" he screamed in fury.

"Your coin flip is wrong because you're getting out now."

"No I'm Not Strange. I'm never getting out."

I crawled out of my cell and picked up Hugo's gun. I aimed it for Hugo and pulled the trigger. Hugo was finally dead. I looked in Hugo's pockets and found his wallet. I took a coin out of it and handed it to Two Face.

"Try this coin" he took it and flipped it hesitantly. It landed on the ground. We both looked down, it was heads. Two Face ran out

"Yes I'm Free! At last"

"Hey Tooth Paste, you work for me now. Heh-Heh-Ha-Ha-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Would you rather die or work for me?"

"I'd rather die Joker. My life had been terrible, because of you and Batman."

"You'd rather die."

"Yes"

"Ok then."

I put the gun right up to the dead center of his forehead. He got nervous, freaked out, and scared just like how I wanted them to be.

**BATMAN**

I know everyone's annoyed that I won't pick up the gun but they weren't there that day…that day where I saw Raiders of the Lost Ark with my parents. I'll start at the beginning of that fateful day. That morning I woke up a late around 9:00 (I'm an early bird) I then ran downstairs because I had to ask my parents and important question. When I got down there they were nowhere to be found. I checked every single room until I stumbled upon Alfred.

"Alfred"

"Yes Master Bruce?" he responded

"Where are my parents?"

"They're getting in the limousine to go to a meeting now."

I ran as fast as I could running never knowing what was happening, what did happen and what would happen until instantly I fell. It felt like I was falling down a bottomless cave. I finally hit the ground. I went unconscious.

When I woke up I tried my hardest to stand up, and considering that was hard to do I was dumb enough to try to climb back up the sides. I got about 8 feet of the ground and then I slipped and fell again. I looked around and I saw a tunnel. I went deeper in until I found a long cave leading to an even bigger cave. It looked like it was carved by man's hands.

I went deeper it was surprisingly beautiful. The cave turned into a cavern where water flowed and stalagmites glistened. I sat down on a rock and listened to the water flow.

Then a swarm of bats flew towards me. I ran away not knowing where I was going. I wasn't concentrated on where I was going I was concentrated on getting away from where I was. I eventually got to a part of the tunnel that was leading to light. When I got to the end of the tunnel I ended up falling in our ravine outside. That morning I developed a fear…a fear of bats.

Later that day when my parents got back I practically trampled them with how fast I was running toward them.

"Whoa, Bruce! Slow down buddy." My dad said

"Dad today I fell down a cave and found a beautiful big cave but then Bats attacked me and I ran through multiple different caves and ended up in our ravine out back."

"What a vivid imagination." He whispered to my mother

"I'm not making this up come look."

I showed them the whole where I fell through. They then believed me. So then I asked them the question that would change my life forever

"Can we go see Raiders of the Lost Ark?" I asked

Seems like a stupid question, but that movie would lead up to the death of my parents. So I'll skip to when I got scared at the movies. Obviously he did say yes so we headed out about an hour later. During the movie when the Ark of the Covenant burned all the Nazis and their faces melted burning everything on their body down to the skeleton. Blood, skin and insides were everywhere. It was a cannibal's paradise.

"Dad I'm scared"

"Ok son" my dad responded.

We walked out of the movie. We went into a dark alley and then two men walked up.

"Give me your money" One said

"No" My father responded

"Give me the money or I shoot you all!" The man said

"Look you don't have to do it this way." My father told him

"Give me the dang money NOW!" The man demanded

"Ok" My dad said. He took out his wallet and then BANG! He was shot

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" I screamed

"Shut-up little boy" the man said to me

"Now your mamma better give me the money I need or she'll be sorry" The man said

"Ok here's my pearl necklace, my bracelet made out of 24 karat gold, and my wallet with 900 dollars in it." My mother handed it all over to him.

"Thank you but sorry I'll have to kill both of you too." He shot my mom.

I ran as fast as I could away from the man. I saw a telephone booth and entered it.

"Hello? 911? Some man just killed my parents!"

The police came eventually and I told them what happened. I knew now that a gun looked cool in the movies but in real life it's a dangerous weapon that can't be tamed. I don't want to murder, I want to serve justice, so if I shot someone Batman would be done. The legacy of Batman would not live on any longer. Batman would have to put up the cape and cowl.

**TWO FACE**

The gun was right on my head. Did I really mean the words I said? Then I panicked and all I heard was

"3…2…"

"WAIT!" I interrupted

"I'll do it. I'll work for you Joker."

"That's more like it." The Joker said

Joker took Hugo's belt off of his dead body and took the key which unlocked all the cells.

"So um Joker…" I said

"It's Mr. Jay to you tooth paste." The Joker responded

"Okay Mr. Jay. Are we breaking out anybody else?" I asked

"Heck yeah tooth paste."

Joker walked over to the cell of "The Penguin"

"Hey cobblepot come to the door" Joker demanded

"Is…is that…is that you J-J-Joker?" Penguin muttered

"Seems like you're too cold cobblepot" Joker mentioned

"GET ME OUT OF THIS LIVING-!"

"Whoa we don't use that language around here. Also, if it's…the place you were going to mention why would it be so cold? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Joker said

"I have no time for games now GET ME OUT!" Penguin yelled.

"Okay grumpy pants I'll let you out…in 3 days. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" Joker said

"Do you think you're funny Joker?" Penguin asked. It seemed that he knew the answer.

"It's Mr. Jay to you Pengy. Do you wanna die?" Joker asked

"No M-M-Mr. J-J-Jay." Penguin answered

"Then shut the heck up." Joker told Penguin

**ROBIN**

The night was quiet. No crime. This disturbs me. Why? That means something big is going to happen. I don't know what or how, but it's gonna happen. I jump rooftop to rooftop alone, without Bruce.

"What are you doing here" I jumped around to see Bruce

"Bruce."

"Dick why are you out on patrol on your own?"

"Because I was bored."

"You don't go out unless I say so."

"Look. I'm turning 18 tomorrow. I can take care of myself."

I jump of the rooftop to another then to another until I reach my motorcycle. I get on and start to drive. Drive and I'll never stop. I'm sick of this. I'm done with robin.


End file.
